Gravity Falls:The Return
by AriaLord
Summary: 4 years later the Pines twins, now 17, decide to return to Gravity Falls to help run the Mystery Shack. They reunite with old friends and make new ones. Ford has become worried about a crack in Bill's statue. Meanwhile Wendy shows the twins a girl that moved into the town a year before they arrived, she barely talked to anyone. The girl was a total mystery and Dipper loves mysterys
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Dipper" Mabel said excitedly, Dipper was taking forever to pack

"Ok ok" Dipper laughed closing his suitcase

"Bye mom bye dad" Mabel said hugging her parents

"Be careful you two" their dad said

"Be sure to call once a week" their mother said worried

"Relax we'll be fine" Dipper said, their parents were worried about them moving out of the house

After a lot of crying and hugs, the Pines twins finally load the car and pull away. They were finally heading back to Gravity Falls. They had gotten many letters from everyone asking if they'll ever come back, and finally they replied "see you soon."

The car ride consists of many things, Mabel and Dipper singing to the radio, making jokes, eating snacks, playing with Waddles, and just having fun.

Soon enough they saw the giant sign pointing them to Gravity Falls. They drove through the woods until they saw the Mystery hack... they still never fixed that sign. They saw Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, and even Ford and Stan were there. They must've come back from their trip.

The twins rushed out of the car and were immediately hugged all their friends and family. Everyone was so happy to seem them after 4 years.

"17 huh?" Wendy asked

"Yep" Mabel said happily

"Just finished high school too, it was a nightmare" Dipper said

"Bet it was" Wendy said

"Gravity Falls is still as weird as ever" Dipper said looking around

"Always" Ford said

"Did we miss anything?" Mabel asked

"Well their's a new girl" Candy said

"We mean did we miss anything interesting?" Dipper asked

"A new girl is interesting, she's weird" Wendy said

"How weird?" Mabel asked

"When we said a new girl moved in we mean just a girl, no family, just her. She works at the diner with Lady Susan, she's 16" Ford said

"How do you know her age?" Mabel asked

"We talk to her sometimes, she seems odd" Stan said

"Dudes she has this creepy black cat that follows her everywhere and she talks to it" Soos said

"She doesnt reveal much about herself, she's a total mystery" Ford said

Dipper put his hand on his chin "A mystery huh" he smiled "you said she worked at the diner right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Wendy walked into the diner. Wendy waved to lazy Susan and sat down at a booth. Dipper looked around and sat across from her.

"So where is she?" Dipper asked

"She's probably in the black, i have to admit she's pretty, she has black hair and her eyes are yellow, no joke." Wendy said

"Yellow eyes, that's weird" Dipper said

"But they're really pretty, " Wendy said pointing across the diner

Dipper turned around to see a beautiful(in his opinion) girl. Yeah she had black hair and yellow eyes. Their was a black cat with her, like Soos said.

"Dipper" Wendy laughed "your staring"

Dipper shook his head, he had a slight blush on his face. Wendy laughed again and waved at the girl. She smiled slightly and walked over.

"hi Wendy" She said

"hey Lizzy" Wendy said "this is one of my friends, he just moved back here, he stayed here a couple years before you came"

"I'm Elizabeth" she said softly to Dipper

"I'm Dipper" he replied

After that Elizabeth got their orders and continued working. For some strange reason Dipper found himself looking at her often. Wendy laughed and he shook his head.

"I'm off" Elizabeth said to lazy susan and left the diner, her cat following

"What a weird cat" Wendy said "Dipper are you listening to me"

Dipper blinked and looked at her "what?"

"Omg, you have a crush on Elizabeth" Wendy said excited

"What, no i dont" Dipper said blushing a bit

"Dude you totally do and you know it" Wendy said shoving him jokingly

"No" Dipper said

"You've been staring at her" Wendy said

"I'm just... interested in her, she's strange" Dipper lied

"Mhm" Wendy said

Dipper sighed, they payed and left the diner. Wendy headed back to the shack while Dipper walked around the town. He heard a cat hiss and looked over. Elizabeth was sitting under a tree reading a book, her cat was hissing at him.

"Hey stop" Elizabeth said to her cat and Dipper went over to her

"Sorry about him" she said softly

"It's ok, animals don't really like me" Dipper said and she laughed a bit

"How come your not hanging out with your friends?" Dipper asked

"I don't really have friends" Elizabeth mumbles

"How come?" Dipper asked

"The kids here are a bit too... wild for me, besides they all think I'm weird" She said sadly

"It's ok to be weird" Dipper said sitting down in front of her and the cat hissed again

"Not really" she said covering her face with her book

Dipper smiled when he saw that she was reading a book called The Book of Mysteries.

"You know, your just like a mystery" Dipper said and she put her book down

"I am?" She asked picking up her cat and putting him on her lap

"Yeah, and for the record, I love mysteries" Dipper smiled and Elizabeth blushed, her cat hissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth walked to her house happily. Her cat sat in front of her and hissed.

"what?" Elizabeth asked

"meow" The cat said annoyed

"Dipper? what's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked

"meow" her cat said

"but i like dipper" Elizabeth said sitting down in front of the statue

The statue, of the one the pine's twins destroyed years ago. Elizabeth leaned against it and closed her eyes. The statue didn't effect her, she never understood the strange statue. She reached out and touched it's hand.

"it's so weird, a triangle" Elizabeth laughed

"meow" her cat said and she pet him

"I love you so much, I wish mom and dad was here" Elizabeth said sadly

"meow" her cat said

"I think Dipper will be my first real friend" Elizabeth said "I should go see Professor Ford tomorrow"

"meow" her cat said

"it's ok, you can stay home" Elizabeth said "I wonder how dad's doing since mama died"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Mr. Pines" Elizabeth greeted as she walked into the mystery shack

"Oh morning Elizabeth, you haven't been here in a while" Stan said

"I've been busy, I'm just happy I don't have to wear that stupid uniform today" Elizabeth said

"Well you look normal today Lizzy" Wendy said

"Hey have you guys been spreading weird things about me again?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the counter next to Wendy's feet

"No" Stan said suspiciously

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked suspiciously

"Dude we totally did" Soos straight out said

"Oh come on guys, don't act like you don't know me, I'm not that weird" Elizabeth complained

"Sorry" they apologized

"Elizabeth" Dipper said when he and Mabel walked into the room

"Hey Dipper, what are you doing here" She asked

"I live here" Dipper said surprised to see her

"Well these idiots are my... friends and boss, so i guess they're the ones that told you that I was weird" Elizabeth said

"...yeah" Dipper said

"Hi I'm Mabel, I'm Dipper's sister" Mabel said happily

"I'm Elizabeth" Elizabeth said softly

"How cute, you got all shy" Mabel said

"Sorry" Elizabeth said

"No their's totally nothing wrong with that, your just nervous around new people" Mabel said

"Speaking of that, why didn't you guys tell me she works at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked

"She doesn't really work here" Wendy said

"She's Ford's apprentice" Stan said

"So since I didn't take Ford's apprenticeship he found someone else" Dipper mumbled

"AH" They heard Ford shout and Elizabeth went down the secret passage, Dipper followed shortly after

Dipper watched Elizabeth pull something off Ford's face, grab a ray gun, and kill it. Ford wiped his face and laughed.

"Good job Elli" Ford said patting her head

"Great Uncle Ford, are you ok?" Dipper asked

"Oh Dipper, yes fine" Ford confirmed

"Hey, why'd you call her Elli?" Dipper asked

"Well her name's Elizabeth, and it's a long name. Wouldn't it be easier to call her Elli" Ford said obviously

"Well yeah but Wendy called her Lizzy and it would be easier to call her Elli" Dipper said confused

"Lizzy is what my friends call me and people that are special to me can call me Elli" Elizabeth explained

"Well... what can I call you?" Dipper asked

Elizabeth smiled "you can call me Elli"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elizabeth walked into the shack "hey guys, where's Dipper?"

"Why?" Wendy asked smirking

"Well Dipper and I are going into the woods to find something for Ford" Elizabeth said rocking back and forth

"Mhm" Wendy said still smirking

Dipped came down the stairs clumsily "hey Elli ready?"

"Yeah let's go" Elizabeth said

"Don't be out in the woods too long" Stan said

Elizabeth and Dipper walked through the woods together. Dipper knew where the iteam was. Ford wanted them to find the crystal that grows and shrinks things. They came accross Bill's statue. Elizabeth smiled and put her hand on Bill's statue hand.

"Elli be careful" Dipper said

"Why, it's just a statue?" She asked

"That statue used to be alive" Dipper said taking her hand

"I find this statue calming. Whenever I felt alone I always found myself at this statue" Elizabeth said smiling

"please just stay away from it" Dipper said leading her away

"Wow it's beautiful" Elizabeth said looking at the crystals

"Yeah they are" Dipper smiled, he took his screw driver and pulled out a small crystal

"Alright let's head back to the shack" Elizabeth said smiling

"Hey Elizabeth" Dipper said kind of questionable

"Yeah?" she asked

"Would you maybe like to maybe hang out tomorrow" Dipper asked nervously and kind of awkwardly

"Like a date?" she asked

"Y-yeah" he said trying to hide his blush

She laughed a bit and blushed too "yeah, I'd love to"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth stood in front of her mirror looking over herself. She was wearing a red off the shoulders long sleeved shirt, a black skirt, a bow choker, and lace black cat ears. She thought she looked cute, but what would Dipper thing, would Dipper think she looked weird?

She walked to the mystery shack nervously. She's never been on a date before, her dad said boys were manipulative fools and she should never go near them. Too late for that. Dipper was cute and kind and sweet and cute, wait didn't she already say cute.

She walked into the mystery shack and saw dipper, he looked so cute like always. He looked a bit nervous as well, good to know she wasn't the only one. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"y-you look p-pretty" Dipper stuttered nervously

"y-you too, I-i mean y-you look h-handsome,I-i mean c-cute" Elizabeth covered her face, it hasn't even been a minute yet and she was already embarrassing herself

Dipper chuckled "looks like this is both of our first dates?"

"yeah" Elizabeth answered embarrassed

"yeesh you guys relax" Stan said

"they're so cute" Mabel squealed

"Mabel please" Dipper sighed

"have fun you two, but not too much fun" Ford winked

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper shouted embarrassed

Dipper took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out of the Mystery Shack. They walked around the park, they ate ice cream too. Dipper got some on his nose and Elizabeth licked it off his nose. They both blushed madly after that.

Dipper and her sat on a bench and he slowly intertwined their fingers. Holding hands felt kind of natural. They looked at the sky as the sun set, it was beautiful. Elizabeth was stairing at the beautiful sky, but all Dipper could look at was her,

"I had a lot of fun, thanks Dipper" Elizabeth smiled

"I did too, I hope we can do this again some time" Dipper said sheepishly

"Like a second date?"Elizabeth asked

"Well.. yeah" Dipper answered "I really like you Elli"

"I do too" Elizabeth said blushing

"Gravity Falls is filled with interesting people" Dipper said

Elizabeth laughed and laid her head on Dipper's shoulder "Gravity Falls is filled with the best people"


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat on her bed back in her house. She had just got back from her date with Dipper. Her cat jumped up on her bed with a letter in it's mouth. She took it from him and opened it.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I'm glad to see you doing well my darling. I'm a bit worried about some recent events so I will be stopping by for a visit. See you soon princess._

 _Love, Dad_

 _Ps: tsurt on eno tub em_

"He's so weird" Elizabeth said putting the letter down

The next day she worked at the diner for half the day then went to the Mystery Shack and overheard a conversation.

"If you like her so much then ask her out" Ford said

"Yeah I want to, but I'm scared too. What if their's some big secret I don't know about and it only ends up hurting me" Dipper said sadly

"Dipper, Elli is a sweet girl and would never hurt you intentionally, she's innocent in some ways" Ford said

"Well if I asked her out what do you think she would say?" Dipper asked

Ford smiled "dont know, why don't you ask her yourself" he pointed at Elizabeth who was standing behind Dipper

"Elli!" Dipper shouted surprised and embarrassed

"I think..." she started and Dipper gulped "she would say yes"

Dipper smiled and laughed "really?"

"Mhm" she smiled happily

"I have a girlfriend?" Dipper asked in disbelief

"You do now" Elizabeth said

"Told ya it'd be fine kiddo" Ford laughed ruffling the two's hair

"Ford" they both laughed while trying to fix their hair

Dipper and Elizabeth looked at each other and blushed a bit. Dipper slowly put his hand near hers and held it. Which made Elizabeth blush more. Ford smiled at the two. Then Elizabeth remembered her dad was coming soon. Dang it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Favorite color?" Dipper asked

"Purple" Elizabeth answered "yours?"

"Never really thought of it, purple?" Dipper laughed

"That's mine silly" Elizabeth laughed

They were walking through the forest with Ford. He said they were looking for something important. Dipper and Elizabeth decided to make small talk.

"Kids come quick" Ford called and the two ran up to him

"What is it?" Dipper asked

"Behold, Bill's statue" Ford answered gesturing to the statue

"Woah" Dipper said approaching it

"It's just a statue" Elizabeth shrugged

"Don't you remember the story i told you when you first got here Elli?" Ford asked

"Of course i remember" Elizabeth said walking up to Ford and Dipper

"This is Bill" Ford said

"Oh that guy" Elizabeth said a bit worried

"I believe this is Bill's prison" Ford said analyzing the statue

"Prison! I thought he was destroyed!" Dipper freaked

"I'm afraid not Dipper, it seems he is trying to escape. Their is a crack in the statue" Ford said pointing to the crash in the statue

"Not another weird apocalypse" Elizabeth groaned

"I'm afraid so, we need to find a way to seal the crack" Ford said

"That's impossible, wouldn't this statue be made of some kind of magical barrier or something?" Elizabeth asked

"Don't worry Elli, you'll be safe. We're going to seal the crack before Bill can escape" Ford declared

"We beat him before and we'll beat him again, It'll be ok" Dipper said taking Elizabeth's hand

"Ok" Elizabeth said squeezing Dipper's hand a bit which he smiled calmingly at her in response.


	9. Chapter 9

"when's dad coming?" Elizabeth asked herself while petting her cat

"mew"

"I wonder what he's doing, well he does live far away anyway" Elizabeth smiled

"mew"

"I wonder if we'll be able to fix that crack, I never want to meet Bill. He sounds scary" Elizabeth said as she stood up

"mew"

"well i'm heading to the shack" Elizabeth said and her cat hissed

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and left. She walked into the shack to see Dipper and Mabel talking to Ford. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows questionably.

"ah Elli good your here" Ford said looking at her

"what's up?" Eli asked

"we need your helping creating the potion to seal Bill's statue" Ford said

"ok" Elizabeth said nervously, Dipper smiled at her reassuringly

"I need you to go into the woods to retrieve something" Ford explained

"In the w-woods.. by m-myself" Elizabeth stuttered

"of course not, Dipper will go with you. I would never send you out into the woods alone, not after what happened last month" Ford said

"what happened last month?" Mabel asked

"don't worry about it" Ford said quickly

"we'll get going" Dipper said grabbing his bag

"yes, go quickly. Now Mabel I have a job for you" Ford said turning to Mabel

Elizabeth and Dipper went into the woods to look for blaze powder. Dipper was there to watch out for Elizabeth and Elizabeth knew what it looked like. Dipper jumped down a small cliff and turned around.

"Alright I got you" Dipper said picking up Elizabeth around her waist and putting her down safely so she didn't have to jump down

"thanks Dipper" Elizabeth smiled kissing his cheek

"wouldn't want my girlfriend getting hurt" Dipper said shining the flashlight around

"there" Elizabeth said pointing to a tree with goldish red powder on it

"alright" Dipper cheered collecting the powder

"Let's get going" Elizabeth smiled

"right" Dipper agreed happily

"well done you two, but this next ingredient I have to go with you to get" Ford said

"We can handle it" Dipper said

"no Dipper, I'm afraid not" Ford said

"what is it?" Elizabeth asked

"A spider's eye" Ford answered

"doesn't sounds that bad" Dipper shrugged

"a tree spider" Ford said

"not one of those things" Elizabeth whined

"you can step on those things, what's so scary about a tree spider?" Dipper said

"You could've mentioned that they were 20 times our size!" Dipper shouted as they ran away from the spider

"Ah" Elizabeth screamed as she dodged a web

"be careful, those things shoot at you!" Ford shouted

"i hate this!" Elizabeth shouted

"Great Uncle Ford what do we do?!" Dipper asked frantically

"the only thing we can do, Dipper keep it distracted" Ford said grabbing Elizabeth and jumping into a tree

"What!" Dipper shouted

"Don't be a wimp in front of your girlfriend" Ford said

"I'm not!" Dipper shouted while jumping over a log

The spider shot webs at Dipper which he barely dodged. Dipper tripped over a branch and fell over. The spider shot a web that stuck him to the ground. The spider stood over him and he screamed.

"Hey! Get your legs off my boyfriend!" Elizabeth shouted shooting it with the ray gun

The spider screamed and switched it's eyes to her. Dipper became worried "Elli run!"

"Relax Dip" Elizabeth said smirking "this will be fun"

"Elli now!" Ford shouted

Elizabeth threw one end of a rope to Ford and he caught it. Elizabeth quickly jumped onto the tree across from Ford. At the same time they both jumped onto the spider and crossed. They pulled tightly until the spider eventually ran out of air and died.

Elizabeth cut Dipper out of the sticky web as Ford retrieved the spider's eye. Which neither Dipper or Elizabeth wanted to see. Dipper hugged her tightly and she smiled.

"My girlfriend's amazing" Dipper said

"i know" She laughed and he smiled

"good work kids" Ford said ruffling their hair and they laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"The potion is almost complete, kids go ahead have some fun while i finish it" Ford said

"Thanks" Dipper said taking Elizabeth's hand and going outside

They sat ontop of the Mystery Shack throwing rocks at posts. Elizabeth was better then him. Dipper tried to show off but ended up looking like a total fool. Elizabeth laughed and put his hat over his face, he laughed and sat next to her.

"I got a letter from my dad" Elizabeth said laying down and looking up at the sky

"What'd he say?" Dipper asked laying next to her, holding her hand

"He's coming for a visit, I don't know when, but he said soon" Elizabeth answered

"W-what, your d-dads c-coming. What do i-i do what a-am i supposed to s-say" Dipper stuttered nervously as he sat up

Elizabeth laughed and layed her head on his lap "relax Dipper. I'm sure dad will love you like I do"

"I hope so" Dipper said unsure

Elizabeth grabbed his collar and pulled him down. He laughed and kissed her. She smiled.

"You worry too much pine tree" Elizabeth said letting go of his collar

"Yeah, I guess your right" Dipper agreed smiling


	11. Chapter 11

"It's done" Mabel shouted from the ground

Dipper and Elizabeth climbed down from the roof. They went into the shack with Mabel and stood around Ford.

"It's time to seal Bill's statue once and for all. Let's go kids" Ford said seriously

"Right" Dipper agreed taking Elizabeth's hand

They traveled through the forest until they came to Bill's statue. The crack seems a bit bigger then before, Dipper took out the vile the held the potion.

"Now this can go two ways. If the potion is made right the crack will seal up, if not the crack will widen and possibly let Bill out" Ford explained

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Dipper's hand a bit, she was scared.

"Don't worry Elli I'm sure everything will be fine" Ford said confident

"Me and Mabel handled him before" Dipper said

"We'll finish that dorito" Mabel laughed

Ford took the vile from Dipper and Elizabeth hid her face in Dipper's chest as Ford put it on the crack. Dipper smiled as the crack was sealing up.

"See, nothing to worry about" Ford said as Elizabeth stood next to Dipper

Then they heard it, a loud crack. They quickly looked at the statue to see a huge crack down the side glowing yellow. The crack got bigger and started spreading through the whole statue.

"Kids run!" Ford shouted

A light engulfed the area as they heard a diabolical laugh. Bill has returned. Dipper, Mabel, Elizabeth, and Ford fell to the ground from so much power.

"It's good to be back" Bill shouted as lightning crackled loudly in the sky

They looked up to see Bill, he looked like he got a human form.

"N-no, it can't be" Dipper heard Elizabeth mumble

"See Elizabeth my darling, I said I would be coming for a visit" Bill laughed


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy!?" Elizabeth shouted in disbelief

"Bill's your father!" Dipper shouted

"no he can't be... but he looks like my dad" Elizabeth said sadly

"well you see princess, back in the day when I was in the dreamscape looking through people's minds I came across an interesting woman who was your mother. Long story short she lived in gravity falls, I took my human form, we fell in love, she had you, she died, and I had to return to the dreamscape" Bill explained

"That would explain your eyes" Ford said

"but, I don't want to be his daughter" Elizabeth said

Ford put his hand on her shoulder "we can't change the fact that your Bill's daughter, but we can protect you from him. You don't have to be like your father, you love gravity falls and everyone here, their's no reason you have to be like him"

"I promise I'll protect you" Dipper said holding out his hand to her

"hey what are you guys talking about, that's my daughter. She belongs with me" Bill said angrily

"sorry daddy" Elizabeth said taking Dipper's hand

Dipper smiled and pulled her behind him. Bill was outraged, he turned red with anger and they ran to the Shack. Thank god the barrier still worked. Slowly Bill left to spread weirdness to the rest of the town declaring he would be back for Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, we won't let him get you" Dipper said hugging her

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said hugging him back and crying

Weirdmageddon has returned to Gravity Falls.


	13. Chapter 13

"I must've messed up the potion somehow" Ford rambled as he went through the cabinets

"Maybe we picked up the wrong powder in the forest, it's my fault" Elizabeth said sadly

"No that was the right power I made sure of it" Ford said

"I should've never come to Gravity Falls" Elizabeth said looking down

"Don't say that" Ford said putting his hand on her shoulder "It doesn't matter whose daughter you are. Elizabeth you made friends here and made us all smile. You're a terrific apprentice and I couldn't be happier that I met you"

Elizabeth's eyes teared up and she hugged him "thank you"

"what about me, I'm her boyfriend, I love her too" Dipper said a bit jealous

"Come here" Elizabeth said holding her arms out to Dipper

He smiled and hugged her. Mabel, Wendy, Ford, Stan, and Soos all joined the hug as well. Elizabeth smiled, she couldn't be any happier then she was right now. This is her family, her real family.

An idea then popped into Mabel'shead "Wait if Elizabeth's Bill's daughter then doesn't that mean she has powers too?"


	14. Chapter 14

"It is possible" Ford said rubbing his chin

"have you ever been in a dangerous situation and it was miraculously fixed?" Dipper asked

"not that I can think- oh wait, once when I was little I slipped near the waterfall on some rocks and scraped my leg. I cried for a couple minutes and when I looked at my leg again it was healed" Elizabeth explained

"wow that's amazing" Mabel smiled

"so then maybe if we teach Lizzy to control her powers we'll have a better chance at fighting off Bill" Wendy said excitingly

"when did Wendy get here?" Dipper questioned

"i have no idea" Elizabeth answered

"Don't you think that's dangerous" Stan said sipping a soda

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked

"No offense to you kid" Stand said looking at Elizabeth "but if you don't know how to use your powers it could be dagerous to try cause it can get out of control"

"He's right, but desperate times calls for desperate measures" Ford recited

"I hope I can do it" Elizabeth said sadly

"You will, and I'll be with you the entire time" Dipper said reassuringly

"Thank you Dipper" Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek


	15. Chapter 15

"now, their is a chance we will be able to stop bill by making a special enchantment. The most important ingredient is in the forest. Who's coming with me to get it?" Ford asked

"I will" Elizabeth said

"No it's too dangerous" Dipper argued

"Dipper I'm the only one who knows that forest like the back of my hand, Ford needs me" Elizabeth said holding his hand

"but what if you get hurt?" Dipper asked worried

"I'll be fine" Elizabeth said kissing his cheek

"But what if your not" Dipper said worried

"Ford will be with me, please Dipper, stay here and watch the shack" Elizabeth pleaded

"Ok, if you need me just shout and I'll be there immediately" Dipper said looking into her eyes

"I will" Elizabeth said

"We need to go Elli" Ford said and Elizabeth let go of Dipper's hands

"Come back to me safely" Dipper said

"I will, I love you" Elizabeth said

"I love you too" Dipper said as Ford and Elizabeth disappeared out the door


End file.
